Bugs
Wishlist * Could it be possible to search a player with his nickname, when playing multi-player ? * Could it be possible to add a "No Items" gametype? Well, like the No Items Quake 3 mod... That mod works with OpenArena (and people should try it) but supports only the four classic gametypes and does not support the weapons from Team Arena... it should be easy for you to integrate its basic rules into OA: all the players get the same weapon at the same time (weapon switch about every 30 seconds...)! It would be nice if, instead of a separate game mode, it could be an option (like instagib and all rockets) usable within other game modes... Known bugs and status in 0.8.5: See also: 0.8.5 bugs thread on the forum. Note: FIXED means the problem should no longer be in 0.8.6 General *demo playback closes on demo's recorded in older versions with error cg_registeritemvisuals .. out of range[ ] * /serverstatus crashes the game (new in 0.8.5) * OAX in menu * Linux binaries compiled from old source * Mac OS binaries still on 0.8.1 (works though) * Incomplete/Misused gametype keys in some of the maps * not all FFA maps appear in singleplayer / skirmish / multiplayer create game menu (for example slimefac) * Game crashes sometimes on disconnect (from a local/listen game) * If you have different positions for CTF flags and Double Domination Points and marked them with the gametype entity key bots won't understand it (still?) * Waiting list on a tournament server behaves strangely at random times. When there are 4 or more players on the server, the player who should play next is "ignored" by the server and another one takes the loser's place. As a workaround, people usually reconnect to the server (and get to the end of the queue). More details * Sometimes, adding a new server to Favorites makes the existing ones disappear. More details. * When a rocket explodes, for a moment (few frames), it is possible to see a semi-transparent "square" inside the blast (Screenshot). * Missing texture for jump-pads in map czestourney1. (Screenshot). It is caused by a shader, look here. * If you use /say ";)", the ";" is not shown (tested with Windows XP) * If you start the game from a command line like openarena.exe +exec +set 1 and the cfg file specifies a different value for the same variable (for example, 0), the one from the cfg file "wins". Under Quake III Arena v1.32, in the same situation the value "manually" entered overrides the one from the cfg file, and I suppose also OpenArena should work this way, no? See here. You can find an example here. Sounds * IMO sounds when taking a flag is quite chaotic. * IMO mechanical sound when changing weapon is too much. * Weapon hit feedback sounds are broken (missionpack hithi.wav, hitlo.wav are missing) ** May or may not be the same as "sound is inaudible" (but: compare with audibility in a non-unlagged game) * flagcap.wav (you are on red team, and red team scores) plays half speed and half length on SDL, plays twice on SDL and OpenAL ** Should be mono, not stereo? * When you spectate a player in a CTF game, the "enemy has your flag" sound is not played when it should. * In Elimination, when the character falls, the damage-taken sound should be disabled if the character does not take damage. * If you don't have OpenAL installed and/or activated (problem found with Windows XP and OA 0.8.5), if you change mod using the "mods" menù, the sound will stop working. No problem if you launch the mod directly from Windows' command prompt (for example openarena.exe +set fs_game missionpack). See here on the forum. Bugs that will not be fixed by the OA Team: This is typically engine design. * Some non-US keyboard layouts may have different or nonworking keys (bugs/remarks) ** Known example: ^ or ALT+094 (caret), "since 0.7.6" (separate thread) * caps and num-lock can't be used in Windows (SDL 1.2.14 allows this and furture versions of ioqauke3 will support it). Other These are old bugs that may or may not be fixed yet * kyonshi, gargoyle and major lack swimming animations * Liz's crouch animation is flawed (flips between standing and lying down) These are bugs that may or may not be bugs (or features) * ... Category:Development